8th Field Jäger Battalion (Austria)
|branch = |allegiance = Emperor of Austria|dates = 1808—1918|role = Field Jägers|size = Battalion|command_structure = Field Jäger Corps|battles = Napoleonic Wars Piedmont Insurrection 1848 Austrian Revolutions Austro-Prussian War World War I}}The 8th Field Jäger Regiment (Feldjägerbataillon Nr.8) was a field jager battalion of the Austro-Hungarian Army. The battalion took part in almost all wars from the Napoleonic Wars to World War I. The Regiment was usually only battalion strength, but if mobilised would be expanded to regimental size. The battalion's headquarters were stationed in Klagenfurt, in the same province which it recruited from, Carinthia. History In 1808 in the town of Zistersdorf, the 8th Field Jäger Batalion was formed during the Napoleonic Wars. The regiment's first commander was the well known Obristwachtmeister Hieronymus von Mumb. Just a year later in 1809, the battalion participated in the Battle of Aspern and later the major Battle of Wagram. By 1813, the battalion was assigned to the covering troops of the right wing of the Army of Inner Austria under Feldzeugmeister Freiherr von Hiller. By 1814, the battalion took part in a skirmish near Parma. In 1815, during the Hundred Days, the battalion took part in the Occupation of Aquila and later the major Battle of San Germano. Following this battle, the Austro-Hungarian Army was demobilized and started becoming more of a supportive army as apposed to an attacking and interdiction army. The 8th Field Jäger Battalion was given the province of Carinthia. In 1821 as part of the Piedmont Insurrection, the battalion was sent to the Western Italian Province of Piedmont where they fought in the Battle of Novara. After this battle, six companies were detached for the Siege of Alessandria. In 1848 as part of the 1848 Austrian Revolutions, two companies were stationed in the town of Este when they united under the famed Field Marshal General Joseph Radetzky von Radetz. After joining his force, the two companies plus another two companies from the 9th Field Jäger Battalion, as a result forming the Combined 8th Field Battalion. This new battle fought at many battles including: Battle of Pastrengo, Battle of Vicenza, and finally the Battle of Malarelli Castle. Following heavy losses through these battles, the battalion was disestablished and each, the 8th and 9th, battalions were reformed. After this reformation, the battalion was assigned to the "Reserve Corps". After this reformation, the battalion didn't see much service again except for the Battle of Komorn. Following increased hostilities and revolutions, the Austro-Prussian War kicked off. During the war, the battalion was assigned to the 4th Corps under the Northern Army where they took part in both of the Battle of Shweinschädel and Battle of Hradec Králové. During this 2nd battle, out of the 1100 men, 738 died after their major charge on a Prussian artillery position, including the battalion's commanding officer. By 1869, the battalion was expanded back up to size and based in Southern Dalmatia where they took part in the following battles: Krivošije Expedition, Battle of Santa Barbara, Battle of San Giorgio, and the final Battle of Risano. Following the end of this war, the battalion saw no service until World War I. In 1914, World War I broke out, and the battalion moved to the Eastern Front against the russians. The battalion saw service just 16 days later at the Battle of Gologory. By September, the battalion took part in the Battle of Grodek. In October, the Battle of Przemysl. By November, the battalion moved to the Austrian Front and was assigned to protect the area around the Dukla Pass. The battalion took part in the major Battle of the Carpathians. Later that year the battalion also took part in the following battles: Battle of New Sandez, Battle of Blaszkow, and finally the Battle of Gorlice. By 1915, the battalion was assigned to the 2nd Army and took part in the following battles: Battle of Lomnicatal, Battle of Jawornikhöhe, Battle of Dobronoutz, Battle of Dniester, and finally the Battle of Sinkow. By October, the battalion moved to the Isonzo Front where they took part in the infamous Fourth Battle of the Isonzo. Later in December, the battalion took part in the Battle of Kleinen Pal. In 1916, the battalion saw no service and an elongated portion of leave. By 1917, the battalion was back on active service seeing service at the following: 12th Battle of Isonzo, Battle of Col Rementerra, Battle of Monte Grappa. Finally in 1918, the battalion fougt at Battle of Monte Pertica, and the Last Battle of Isonzo. By November, the battalion was captured, after this the battalion was disbanded. References * Austro-Hungarian Infantry Development 1914-1918 | Austro-Hungarian Land Forces * kuk Field Jäger Battalion No. 8 (Wiki) [in Ger]